I Always Get What I Want
by skittles342
Summary: A deal between gods is never good, especially when they are betting with other gods. Takano X Ritsu Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1: A Bet Leads To Trouble

**A/N: Yes I know that I should focus on my other stories, but I got this idea and I couldn't resist writing! This might be a three shot, maybe even a four shot if I want to write an epilogue. Please enjoy and review!**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Takano X Ritsu**

**Side Pairings: Yukina X Kisa, Kirishima X Yokozawa, Usami X Misaki, Nowaki X Hiroki, Miyagi X Shinobu, Asahina X Isaka, Mino X Sarutobi, Hatori X Chiaki, and Yanase X An.**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi isn't my creation, if it was Ritsu and Takano would be like married by now.**

**I Always Get What I Want**

Usami Akihiko surveyed the battlefield around him and let out a long sigh.

He hated to lose.

A dark shuckle sounded a few yards behind him, Akihiko growled irritably and ran a hand through his dusky silver hair before turning to face his companion behind him, his usual playful violet eyes annoyed.

"All right you won," he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling at a smirking Takano, "What do you want?"

"What do I always want?" the night god replied as he walked through the vision of the battlefield, turning it to smoke. "Your Day crown? No. The loyalty of your minions? No. Control over the sands and clouds? No. For sun to stop shining and eternal night to reign? Tempting, but n-"

"Oh, for the love of me, just pick something already!" Usami snapped irritably. Takano glared at him over the interruption. The dark-haired god did love to hear the sound of his own voice. He kept smirking though as his honey colored eyes glinted with anticipatipn.

"What I want is the same as always," he said with a mischevious look, "The possession of the god of plants for one day."

"Fine whatever," Usami grunted as he adjusted his toga over his pale chest, "You may pick him up later tonight," he sighed, turning his back and walking off towards Olympus.

"Believe me, I will," Takano smirked again as he turned his bare back and walked off to his own kingdom.

Ritsu will be _so_ angry.

* * *

Usami sighed again as he listened to the shrieks coming from the god of plants himself, as he was screeching his displeasure at Usami's loss. Usami tried his best to ignore both him and the chatter of the court as he let his mind drift on to Misaki. He really wished he would've won, then he could've had the god of mammals all to himself for today, not that Misaki minded- as if he would ever admit that.

As he lost himself in his daydream, he was suddenly pulled back into reality by Ritsu grabbing the front of his toga and giving him a good shake, "Are you even listening to me?!"

Usami frowned and batted his hands off his toga as he straightened it, the chatter now annoying him as he yelled, "Silence!" they ignored it, "Hey! Shut up!" his voice boomed over the talk of the court, everyone now falling quiet. Usami sighed once again as he rested his elbow on the arm of his throne and propped his chin up with his fist as he looked over the main gods of the court, his violet eyes bored.

Yokozawa, god of the clouds, was sitting in a group with Yukina, the god of beauty and his lover, Kisa, god of love. They were whispering quietly together and chattering about Usami's loss.

"I'm sorry Ritsu-kun," Usami whined as he shook his head, "I was confident that I would beat him this time though!"

Ritsu groaned as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his eyes the same green as they are of the plants he watched over, "You know I hate it when you guys bet on me and Misaki-chan, and now I have to deal with him for the whole night!"

"I hope your body is ready Ricchan!" Kisa teased him from where he sat, his bow and arrow sitting on his lap.

"Shut up!"

"Calm down you two," Usami cut in before the fight could escalate to another fight, "Ritsu-kun, you will survive! And come on must it be taht bad? To hold Takano's affection? I mean he's a great god and not bad looking if I may add."

"Shut up! It's just... It's all so confusing!" Ritsu began to pace irritably, adjusting his short toga as he continued, "The man held no interest in me before, he's barely even glanced at me before, and now suddenly he wants me?! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Onodera, you're not going to do better," Yokozawa drawled from his slightly bobbing cloud. "I mean, this is the god of _night_. He sends you moonbeam necklaces threaded with Yanase's stars. He sends you the lightest of Sarutobi's breezes to cool you on a hot day. He threatens An with bodily harm every time one of your creatures comes to grief on her earth. He would gather you the finest flowers every day if Hiyori did not screech at him every time he picked so much as one. Face it, weed-for-brains, he's the best you've got."

Everyone in the court blinked at that, though it was not a surprise to hear that coming from Yokozawa. Yokozawa once held affections for the god of the night as well, it took awhile for him to get over it.

"Not to mention he bribed Kisa-san to shoot me with one of his arrows!" Ritsu replied heatedly, crossing his arms over his half bare chest and looking to the side angirly, "Boy was he pissed off when he messed up and I ended up 'falling in love' with Nowaki-san!"

"Yeah that was kind of awkward... For alot of us..." said god chuckled as he walked into the courtroom, followed by his lover, Hiroki Kajimou, god of fire.

"Takano-san's on his way up," Hiroki said with a smirk as he watched his green eyed companon settle into his throne, "So don't get too comfortable, plant boy."

"Ughhhh!" Ritsu moaned as he buried his face onto his lap, mourning the fact tha Takano will probably fuck him into oblivion tonight.

In a burst of black shadows, Takano Masamune and his own court appeared in the throne room. He was followed by Sarutobi, god of the sun, and Mino, got of the sky, who had his left arm thrown around said blond's shoulder in a posessive manner. Kirishima pointedly stared at Yokozawa hungirly, said god chose to ignore him as he looked anywhere but at him. Misaki peeked out from behind Takano as he jogged over to Usami's throne and gave him a shy hug as he said, "Wow Usagi-san, I thought you would win this time."

Usami smiled and ruffled the god of mammal's dark brown hair, "I'm a lover, not a fighter," he cooed as he pulled the god into a quick kiss, "I'll show you that later in my bedroom."

Misaki blushed delicately.

"I've come to collect my winnings," Takano sighed in boredom, hands on hips.

"Hm? oh yeah," Usami had his attention centered on Misaki as he waved a dismissive hand in Ritsu's direction, "Take him."

"Usami-san!"

"Come on baka," with a wave of his hand, Takano was able to make Ritsu float in midair and hover over to him, the green eyed male tried to struggle to free himself but he couldn't, "You know the deal, you belong to me for the day."

Ritsu yelled a flurry of curse words as he found himself being pressed against the god of night's chest. He felt strong arms wrap around him before everything faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2: I don't love you

**A/N: Wow I was sooo happy when I saw how much feedback I got from this story! *blush* thank you guys!**

**Rating: M for this chapter.**

**Pairing: Takano X Ritsu**

**Side Pairings: Yukina X Kisa, Kirishima X Yokozawa, Usami X Misaki, Nowaki X Hiroki, Miyagi X Shinobu, Asahina X Isaka, Mino X Sarutobi, Hatori X Chiaki, and Yanase X An.**

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi isn't my creation, obviously.**

**I Always Get What I Want: Chapter Two**

When the smoke and the black cleared, Ritsu found himself facing a large and familiar bedroom. He gasped as he was suddenly thrown onto the very large bed, lying down against the black silk sheets. He scrambled on the smooth sheets, trying to sit up when Takano was suddenly pinning him down by his wrists against the bed, forcing Ritsu to lie back and rest his head on the pillow, "Ritsu..." he murmured in his ear, kissing along his jaw and nipping his lobe playfully.

"A- Ahh... T- Takano-san..." Ritsu whispered, struggling feebly but Takano's hold was like iron. He gasped and his breathing came out in harsh pants as he felt Takano's hand slide up his upper leg and to the top of his left thigh, gently massaging him there and even groping his butt a bit.

"W- wait, st- stop..." Ritsu choked out, now struggling a bit more, but his protests were cut off when Takano pressed his lips against his in a hrsh kiss. Takano ravished his mouth, not allowing him to speak as his hands worked Ritsu's toga off, yanking the strap on his left shoulder down and easing the rest of the top part to his hips.

Takano broke the kiss and his lips returned to Ritsu's ear, whispering, "Just lie back and enjoy it Ritsu, besides the deal is that you are mine for the night," he grabbed Ritsu's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head, looking into the flustered god's eyes as he added huskily, "No use in fighting it."

Ritsu blushed and looked away quickly, shivering when he felt Takano nibbling on the shell of his ear, his free hand sliding up Ritsu's thigh again and groping there. Ritsu could feel himself growing hard at the man's teasing actions, and he tried to reason with him once again, "T- Takano-san... I said no... Ah!" he cried out when he felt his hardness grabbed and pumped, Takano's hot breath brushing Ritsu's neck. Ritsu could no longer protest as he felt Takano kiss down his neck and chest, leaving dark hickeys everywhere, daring that touches Ritsu would have to answer to the night god himself.

And just like that, Ritsu gave in. He didn't fight the man off or try to push him away, he whimpered softly as the man sucked on his hard nipples, rolling the left one in his mouth while his now free hand, that wasn't holding Ritsu's wrists down anymore, since he was now giving into his advances, was rolling and pinching his right one gently.

Ritsu would never admit this out loud, but in his whole life he hasn't had sex with anyone else but Takano. Sure the other gods and goddesses did try to bed him a few times, but they never got far enough until Takano would appear in a jealous fit of rage. It usually got to petting and kissing before Takano would show up and kick whoever's ass that was trying to hook up with Ritsu. Yanase, An, and Sarutobi (before he got with Mino) are lucky that Usami showed up and broke up the fights or they would be a huge war going on right about now.

Ritsu was yanked out his thoughts when he suddenly felt something pushing against his enterance. He cried out and looked down to see Takano gently rubbing Ritsu's cock in up and down motions, one finger gently pushing it's way inside of Ritsu. Since he was a god, it didn't hurt at all and his body instantly shifted to accomendate the figers. Takano yanked the rest of Ritsu's clothes off almost impaitently as he suddenly leaned forward and swallowed Ritsu whole. Ritsu opened his mouth and s ilent scream spilt from his lips as Takano sucked him eagerly, licking the tip, his left hand gripping and squeezing his butt and his right hand still fingering Ritsu's hole. Ritsu whimpered and writhed beneath him as Takano began to bob his head over his throbbing length. Since they were both gods they could go on for hours or even days without cumming, but what Takano was doing to Ritsu, made him want to just come already.

Takano suddenly pulled away, and chuckled at Ritsu as he whined at the loss, "Oh no Ritsu, I'm not going to let you come yet," he teased as he raised himself up. Ritsu opened his mouth to say something scathing before his mouth was covered again with Takano's. He felt Takano shift again, his breath catching in his throat as he felt something hard press against his enterance.

Ritsu broke the kiss, "Ah!" he screamed as Takano forcefully shoved himself in, his enterance widening to accomendate the large length once again. Takano groaned and shivered a bit as Ritsu's tight, wet walls squeezed him, sucking him in almost greedily, "Ngh... So tight..." he groaned.

Ritsu let out gaspy moans as Takano began to thrust inside of him, always staying deep within the smaller god. He gripped Ritsu's hips with bruising force (If gods could bruise) as his thrusts slowly began to build up speed. Pretty soon he was fucking the younger god roughly and hard against the bed, one hand rubbing and fondling his nipples while the other hand busied itself pumping and squeezing Ritsu's hard length teasingly, never with enough effort to let him come. Ritsu's cries went louder and louder as the thrusts increased, tears of pleasure rimming his eyes and running down his pale cheeks. Takano couldn't help but smirk at the cute yet erotic look on Ritsu's face, he leaned down and licked the tears away before pressing his lips against Ritsu's. Ritsu returned the kiss, even tilting his head back to deepen it.

"I knew you wanted this Ritsu..." Takano whispered huskily when he broke the kiss again, his usual smirk in place but his thrusts never letting up.

"Sh- shut up..." Ritsu groaned, too lost in the pleasure to even care about giving into Takano's advances so easily, as usual.

Takano smirked again and suddenly pulled out. Ritsu, surprised, was about to ask the god what was wrong when he suddenly switched postions, now lying on his back with Ritsu straddling his hips. He gently put his hands on Ritsu's hips and pushed him down back onto his cock. Ritsu balanced himself by placing his hands on Takano's chest, he threw his head back and moaned as he sank deep into him.

Takano, with his hands still on Ritsu's slender hips, began to ease Ritsu up and down on his cock, making him ride it. Ritsu threw his head back again as he rode him, going in an up and down motion on his own on Takano's large cock. Takano began to thrust up to meet Ritsu's hips, this position was the best in his opion. The image of Ritsu riding him was erotic in every way, and he wans't going to let anyone else take this god from him, ever. Ritsu soon began to ride him even quicker, he cried out and moaned as the man suddenly grabbed his cock and began to rub him again, he was close to coming already.

Takano's thrusts went even faster, his hand pumping Ritsu desperately. Both men threw their heads back and came at the same time. Takano spilled his seed deep inside of Ritsu, Ritsu coming all over Takano's stomach and chest. Ritsu collapsed right on top of Takano, both men panting as they struggled to regain their breaths. They were both so tired, neither said anything, but fell into sleep.

* * *

When Ritsu opened his eyes, he found himself still resting face first on Takano's chest. He carefully rolled off of him and looked up, instead of seeing the regular ceiling, he saw the night sky, dappled with beautiful and bright stars, Yanase really outdone himself tonight. Ritsu laid there and enjoyed the view, when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Takano put an arm around Ritsu and snuggled the protesting man to his chest, "They remind me of your eyes, sparkly."

Ritsu blushed and looked away from him, he bit his lip before asking in a soft voice, "Takano-san... Why me?" he looked Takano in the eyes, those honey brown orbs staring deep into his soul, " Y- you paid me no attention before a few years ago, and then suddenly you wanted me... I just don't get it."

Takano was silent for a moment, before he ran a hand through Ritsu's hair, "Ritsu, we can't control who we fall in love with. Sure I paid you no attention, but once I got to know you, and saw how you take care of your plants and the gentleness in your eyes, I really found myself falling for you, Ritsu. I really do love you."

Ritsu sucked in a deep breath and looked away, he couldn't look the man in the eyes, not with what he was about to say...

"Well, I don't love you," he whispered, "And I never will, so please just leave me alone for now on..."

* * *

**Review and see what happens next! :O**


	3. Chapter 3: I don't deserve happiness

**A/N: Sooo this little fic is soon coming to an end. This is the second to last chapter. I have decided to make an Epilogue for you guys and I might even make a sequel :D I am enjoying the whole 'gods' thing, but it will also be about the other characters. Probably no plot, just mindless smut and randomness X3**

**Another note: Stay tuned for my upcoming story 'Hit The Deck!' for the SIH fandom, it is also about Takano/Ritsu (since they're my loves) but this will be about pirates! :D **

**Rating: M**

**I Always Get What I Want: Chapter Three**

Ever since Ritsu told Takano that, the night god backed off.

He hadn't heard from the night god over the next few months, he's seen him at the monthly meetings, and around like when he's doing his night growing, but the man never even looked at him. And since Takano backed off, it meant Ritsu was up for grabs.

Apparently, being the love interest of the night god was imtimidating, and gods and demons alike backed off, never even looking him in the eye. They didn't want to do anything to upset or offend the night god, he was one of the big major gods. So trying to get with his love interest was a _**huge**_ no-no.

Now, Ritsu was getting lewd invitations to fuck, settle invitations over for tea from the more gentlemenly type, and invites to come over to their place and 'hang out'. Ritsu wasn't an idiot, and politely turned all of them down.

Now, it was December 14th, and still Takano didn't even try to contact him.

It was a rather warm night out, even if it was in December. Ritsu sat amongst the long stalks of green grass, he was just finishing growing the whole meadow. He watched the grass grow, the air of loneliness hanging around him. It took him awhile, but he finally admitted to himself that he actually misses Takano. He missed the dark haired pervert, winning him like a prize over contests with Usami, keeping him company when he's on a night shift, even when he playfully pinching his ass when he wasn't paying attention.

He shook his head to clear it and fell back, watching the stars as they glittered in the night sky, as if they were mocking him. He could almost see Yanase's smirking face, and his voice sing-songing, "I told ya so".

"Rit-chan."

Ritsu was pulled out his thoughts when a familiar voice sang throughout the night. Ritsu sat up and adjusted his toga as he smiled at An Kohinta, who was making her way through the long stalks of grass towards him. She was wearing this long pink dress with flowers in her hair, and where ever she stepped, flowers would bloom instantly, all around her. She was a radiant and intelligant women, the mother of this earth.

"Hey, An-chan," he greeted her with a half hearted smile.

An smiled back at him and sat down cross legged next to him, the flowers blooming right where she sat, the women was like a walking garden.

Ritsu looked down at his feet as the flowers spread all over the place, he looked away, it wasn't anything new.

"You look sad," An reached over and caressed his cheek lightly, "What's wrong Rittie?"

He almost flinched at her touch and bit his lower lip at his childhood nickname, "It's nothing, really," he replied in a grumble, looking down at his feet and stifling another sigh.

"You shouldn't lie to a goddess, Ritsu."

Ritsu sighed and let his shoulders slump forward, he looked at his best friend and admitted in a whisper, "I... Miss him..."

An sighed, this was not news to her, she just wanted him to admit it out loud, "Then why don't you tell him that?"

"Because... I- I crushed him," Ritsu whined, burying his head into his knees, "I completely rejected him and broke his heart, and told him to leave me alone, and I can't just go crawling back, he'd just laugh at me."

"I doubt it, let's face it Ritsu, Takano-san loves you," she assured him with a kind smile, "He just wants to give you some space I'm sure, to see if you would ever come to a decision, why do you think he hasn't gone chasing after some nymphs yet?"

Ritsu rolled his eyes, "Takano doesn't hook up with random tree sluts, that's Haitani's thing," he says matter-of-factly, mentioning the god of death made the ground rumble a bit, and he rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Whatever, the point is, you have to get back with him!" she insisted, then leaned in, as if telling him a secret, "Besides, word's spreading around the kingdom that your sister is after him."

"Natsumi?" Onodera gave her a look, before shaking his head, "No offence to her, but Takano would never show any interest in a lower goddess like her, goddesof wheat."

An shrugged, "You care to test that theory?" she raised a brow, "Or will you go and get your man before she tries to?"

Ritsu sucked in a breath.

* * *

"You did a nice thing, An-chan," Yanase murmured to his wife a half hour later, in his hands he held a necklace, woven with the finest stars of the night. An was sitting on a tree branch, looking down on him with a soft smile. Yanase jumped up and landed noiselessly on the branch right next to her, he put the necklace around her neck, gently stroking her shoulders as he added, "Takano will thank you for it someday."

"Takano. Thank someone?" An scoffed, "Yeah, that's going to happen."

"Either way," he gave her shoulders a light massage, "You're a great friend," he gave her a kiss to the lips, "And lover."

"Well, if they do get together, I hope that they never lose this happiness..." she leaned her back against Yanase's chest and looked up at the glittering night sky, "If anyone deserves this happiness, it's them..."

* * *

Ritsu sucked in a deep breath as he shifted on his feet in front of the door to Takano's place. He was going to do it, finally own up to his feelings and tell the man what he really feels for him. It will be hard to say it, but the truth had to come out eventually.

When he lifted his hand to knock at the door, it swung open before he could knock.

What was revealed behind it made Ritsu want to cry.

Takano was there, his toga dishevieled and barely hanging on his muscular body, his arm was around his sister, Natsumi, who was wearing a white dress and giggling. Though Takano looked more annoyed then happy, he stopped and his eyes widened when he saw Ritsu there, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu stood frozen, his mouth open but no sound escaping. Natsumi gave her brother a smug grin, one hand on her hip as she clung to Takano with one arm.

"I- I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you two... I- I just..." He trailed off and turned away from them, "It wasn't important, bye!" he ran off before Takano could reach out and catch him.

Takano threw Natsumi off him, "Ritsu wait! Let me explain!" he sprinted after him without even a glance back at Natsumi.

* * *

**What will happen next? :O**


	4. Chapter 4: The only one I love

**A/N: Last chapter then it's the epilogue! Enjoy!**

** Rating: (For this chapter) M**

** I Always Get What I Want: Chapter Four**

Ritsu never ran so fast in his life.

Being a god and all, he never felt the point to run, since he literally had all the time in the world. He never ran from anything, he was always so calm and controlled when it came to his feelings, he usually doesn't even speak up about what he thinks or feels. It's natural to him, actually.

He's never cried before in his life, he's seen other gods cry, but he's never emotional really, he's never felt the need to cry. In fact if he ever did cry he probably would've panicked over why this water was leaking out his eyes.

He was too heartbroken to panic though.

He sobbed his way out the night god's throne room, heading for the exit. He's never felt so crushed, seeing Takano with his whore of a sister really tore him apart. He knew what they were doing, seeing Takano's disheveled state, they were probably just done having sex…

'That jerk! Stupid jerk!' he ranted in his mind as he made it out the throne room, now running across the field to get back to his own home, at Usami's mansion of a castle, 'I was an idiot, a stupid idiot! I can't believe I almost admitted how I really felt towards him…'

He was so lost in his own thoughts and heartbreak that he didn't hear the sounds of pursuing footsteps behind him.

Takano grabbed Ritsu's arm, "Wait Ritsu! Let me explain, it's not what you think!"

Ritsu sniffled before whispering in a hoarse voice, not looking at him, "Wh- what's it to me? Whatever h- happens between y- you and Natsumi i- isn't my business, it's n- not like we- we're together or anything," he wiped at a few stray tears on his cheeks as he continued, "I- it's okay, really, go back to her, sh- she's the one yo- you love, isn't she?"

Takano tightened his grip on Ritsu's arm, he pulled him against him, shaking his head, "No Ritsu, I don't love her, I still love you, it really wasn't what it looks like. Please, hear me out?"

Ritsu kept his face turned away from him but didn't attempt to get away again as he asked in a thick tone, "What was it then?" oh god, he sounded like some sort of housewife confronting her cheating husband, but at this point he couldn't care less.

Takano held his arm still, in case he tried to get away, but he explained in a soft tone, "Natsumi snuck into my room. I don't know how she was able to break in, but she did. She woke me up and tried to seduce me, even when I told her that I wasn't interested, she forced herself on me," he murmured, "I pushed her off and promised to punish her, she thought I meant something else, and that's why she was laughing. I got fed up and was about to literally throw her out when you were there… NOTHING happened between us Ritsu, I promise."

Ritsu was silent for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh and relaxing against the ravenette. Takano smiled and wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace, "You know that the only one I will ever love is you? Right?"

Ritsu blushed, "I- I know now..." he stuttered out and looked to the side quickly.

They stayed like that, just holding each other gently in their arms before Takano spoke up again, "What were you gonna say?"

Ritsu looked up at him.

"You must've came to my room for a reason dummy," Takano snorted as he caressed the boy's cheek lightly, "What were you going to say?"

"O- Oh..." Ritsu blushed and looked away, "It's not important, nevermind."

"It obviously was important if you bothered yourself by coming all the way to my room," Takano said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in those smouldering honey eyes of his, "Come on Ritsu, just tell me what you were going to say."

Ritsu bit his lip cutely for a moment, he sucked in a deep breath. He didn't want to look at the man in the eyes when he said this, but the man would not let go of his chin. He let out his deep breath, looked into the mans eyes, and said, "I... Love you, Takano-san."

Takano smiled, "I know," he chuckled as he leaned in and pressed his lips lovingly to his.

* * *

Ritsu panted and arched his back off the grass, Takano pulled off the rest of his toga as he planted butterfly kisses all over Ritsu's chest. He squeezed the mans leaking length teasingly, earning a few soft moans and whimpers from the brunette beneath him, "Mmm, Ah!"

"Ugh... Ritsu..." Takano grunted ou as he raised himself up, using one hand to tug at the scarf that kept his toga together, letting it fall loose around him as he pulled off the rest of Ritsu's toga, fighting the urge to just rip it off the sexy body of the god's. Takano then pulled back and took Ritsu's hand, interlacing his fingers with the younger gods, positioning himself at the males enterance but waiting for Ritsu's nod of 'go ahead' before thrusting himself slowly inside.

"Ugh... A- ahhhh!" Ritsu cried out as Takano sank deep within him, he arched his back and let his head fall against the soft grass, looking up at the sparkling stars in the ebony sky. His eyes half lidded as the raven haired man began to thrust in and out of him slowly. He cried out when the man suddenly grabbed him and began to pump, making his hips twitch and his body tremble like a leaf in the wind.

"T- Takano-san..." Ritsu choked out as the man's thrusts increased, his eyes closed and his chest heaving as he fought for air, "I... I...-"

Takano chuckled, "I love you too, Ritsu," he whispered before he leaned in for another deep kiss, his desperate thrusts ever letting up. His right hand still pumping Ritsu in hard, jerky movements.

Ritsu was near his peak, and Takano knew this as he leaned down and whispered at the younger god's ear, "Come for me, Ritsu," before biting down on the shell and sucking at the lobe.

Ritsu threw his head back and screamed his pleasure as he orgasmed right then and there, Takano soon following.

* * *

Takano and Ritsu cuddled together in the afterglow of their sex, Takano nuzzling the top of his head and his left hand running and stroking Ritsu's hair absent mindedly. Ritsu sighed in content and murmured, "Takano-san, does this mean... You know..."

Takano smiled, "Of course I'll be your lover," he teased.

Ritsu squeaked, "I- I didn't ask that!"

"You were going to."

Ritsu didn't deny that and looked away, a blush still tainting his cheeks, "B- Baka."

Takano chuckled, "Maybe," he hummed and nuzzled Ritsu's neck playfully, kissing the Hickey left on his pale skin from their previous activity.

"Ritsu," he suddenly murmured, pulling away to look the god in the eyes.

"Hm?" Ritsu mumbled and looked over at the male, his green eyes soft.

Takano sat up and crossed his legfs, Ritsu crawled over and sat down inbetween them, leaqning his back against Takano's chest, letting the bigger god wrap his arms arouynd him and snuggle him against his front side, "I wanted to ask you, how would you like to join my court?"

Ritsu started a bit at that, he looked over his shoulder at the god and said, "I wouldn't mind, but Usami would never allow that, he would be short a god."

"That can easily be fixed," Takano said smoothly as the brunette turned back arund and rested against him once again, "I could always trade you for Misaki-kun, that way we both would be happy."

Ritsu smiled at the sound of that as Takano continued lovingly, "If I'm in your court then we'll get to spend so much more time together, you can even live with me in my home. And it wouldn't be troublesome since your field is only a couple of miles away."

Ritsu nodded and suddenly an idea popped into his mind, "Hm, could you maybe get An-chan in your court as well? Trade her for Kirishima? I think they would both appreciate that. Kirishima-san doesn't like being seaperated from his lover and his daughter and I kind of agree with him. And I think An-chan deserves to be closer with her husband."

Takano thought about that for a moment, "Yokozawa would say it's a bother, but deep down he would appreciate it," he chuckled and began to kiss on the smaller gods neck again, "I'll take it up with Usami tomorrow, but for tonight, I'm not letting you go anywhere. In fact..."

He suddenly pulled Ritsu's head back and devoured his lips in a deep kiss. Ritsu gasped slightly but kissed the older god back as he felt said god's hands begin to wander...

"AGAIN?!" Ritsu whined when he felt Takano getting hard.

* * *

**Up next: The epic Epilogue! ^_^ please review or I can't update!**


End file.
